Amedot Drabbles
by Nekomata no ojou-chan
Summary: Colección de drabbles amedot generalmente ya publicados en mi Tumblr. Siéntete libre de pedirme una temática o frase específica con una ship específica en los comentarios.


–Mira todo esto… –musitó Peridot, dando los primeros pasos dentro del espacioso _ambiente_ , teniendo ya que moverse en zig-zag para evitar chocar con alguna de las pilas de chatarra humana. Por un momento se agachó, tomando una lata vacía con cierta curiosidad, pero terminando por devolverla nuevamente al suelo. Sus ojos volvieron a lanzar una mirada general a las montañas que la rodeaban– Este lugar es un completo basurero. Es… ¡Perfecto!

–Bueno, gracias. Lo intento –respondió una orgullosa y feliz Amethyst, ambos brazos flexionados tras su cabeza. Realmente tener a Peridot en su habitación era un buen cambio, ella era la única que parecía comprender el verdadero valor de todos aquellos objetos desechados, así como la armonía de aquel bello caos suyo. ¡Qué diría Pearl si supiera! No podía esperar a comentárselo para ver su cara, de hecho.

–¡Ah! –Peridot chilló de pronto, arrancándola de su fantasía. La gema estaba frente a una bonita pila de basura, admirando el objeto blanco en su base. Peridot lo señaló con su índice, provocando que Amethyst arqueara una ceja, aunque aún manteniendo su sonrisa–. Amethyst, no me dijiste que tenías este tesoro aquí. ¡Un excusado! ¿Tienes más? ¡Piensa en las posibilidades de expandir nuestra pieza colaborativa!

La palabra "nuestra" fue la que borró completamente a sonrisa de Amethyst. Nuestra: de Peridot y Lapis. La cuarzo se cruzó de brazos con fuerza, apagando así el abrupto impulso de patear una de las pilas de basura. El gesto y el hecho de que no compartiera su entusiasmo desde luego que no pasaron desapercibidos para Peridot, quien no estaba segura de cómo interpretar el cambio.

–Wao, de verdad no entiendes los _meemorps_ en absoluto, ¿verdad? –se cruzó de brazos a su vez–. Aunque no entiendo cuál era tu punto trayéndome al emporio de los materiales morpísticos si luego ibas a ponerte así en cuanto encontrara algo.

Amethyst desvió la mirada en un nuevo arranque de frustración. Su suspiro sonó más como un bufido.

–No es eso, Peridot. Es sólo que últimamente los _morps_ son todo de lo que hablas.

–Oh –musitó la gema, descruzándose de brazos y visiblemente menos ofendida, hasta afable. Estaba recobrando su buen humor, de hecho–. Bueno, ¿por qué no lo dijiste antes? También puedo hablar de Camp Pining Hearts. Deberías verlo, estoy segura de que alguien de tanto valor como tú podrá reconocer la perfecta fusión que Percy y Pierre hacen. Incluso Lapis puede ver que-—pero el ruido de muchos objetos cayendo al suelo ahogaron sus palabras: Amethyst había acabado por derribar una de las pilas de chatarra de una patada–… ¿Estás… haciendo un _morp_?

Amethyst gruñó, furiosa. ¿Peridot no podía acaso hablar de algo que no la remitiera inmediatamente a Lapis?

–¡No! Si tanto extrañas a Lapis, ¿por qué no vuelves con ella al estúpido granero, a hacer más cosas estúpidas con basura y a ver ese estúpido show?

–Porque no la extraño, y porque pensé que querías pasar tiempo conmigo –respondió Peridot, devolviéndole una mirada nerviosa a la vez que sujetaba su propio brazo izquierdo con la mano contraria. No toleraba bien todo eso de provocar disgusto a la cuarzo–. Pero si estoy siendo molesta puedo irme.

–¡ _Quiero_ pasar tiempo contigo! ¡Ese era el punto de invitarte! –le espetó la peliblanca, mirándola de pronto. Peridot guardó silencio, pero esa curiosa _humedad_ en los ojos de la contraria no le pasó desapercibida. Amethyst apretó los puños con fuerza y murmuró–. Pero si sólo vas a hablar de Lapis puedes irte.

Pero Peridot no se fue, y de hecho pronto pudo escuchar esa risita pequeña que sólo a veces emitía y que Amethyst encontraba siempre una mezcla entre irritante y adorable. Ardillesca, también.

–¿Acaso estás _celosa_ de Lapis? Ay Amethyst –rió la gema. Steven le había hablado de esa emoción dentro de aquel enorme catálogo de cosas que los humanos sentían y hacía, y había tenido grandes ejemplos de ella en su querida serie. Tenía que admitirlo, el comportamiento de Amethyst cobraba mucho sentido bajo esa luz, aunque cierto era que no podía entender del todo por qué la cuarzo estaría celosa.

Pero mientras que a ella la cuestión parecía simplemente causarle gracia, en la contraria no fue así: le provocó desesperación… y otra emoción que hacía que algo de púrpura más oscuro se agolpara en sus mejillas, una emoción que esta vez Peridot no podía identificar.

-¡No estoy celosa! No seas ridícula –le espetó avergonzada. No era buena mentirosa. No obstante, Peridot no parecía muy hábil como para captar ese cambio en ella.

–Tú no seas ridícula. Los celos son una emoción genuina, incluso en mi interpretación de Camp Pining Hearts Pierre los tiene hacia la ciega y si me lo preguntan sin sentido atención que Percy le presta a esa tonta de Paulette. Tengo toda una teoría que podría contarte, de hecho –le aseguró con convicción, pero poco a poco el volumen de su voz bajó al notar que sus argumentos no parecían obtener como premio ninguna mejora en el semblante ajeno sino que por el contrario Amethyst parecía más disgustada y evadiéndola con la mirada, como si deseara que se callara. Peridot suspiró. ¡Los terrícolas eran tan difíciles a veces!

–Mira. Los celos son normales y legítimos. Yo… Yo misma los experimento a veces –masculló, no muy segura de si continuar hablando o no. Habría dejado el tema en cuestión de no recibir respuesta por parte de la cuarzo, pero ese no era el caso: Amethyst la observó con atención, y ahora era ella la que apartaba la vista. También podía sentir una molesta sensación de calor agolpándose en su rostro.

–¿Celos, tú? ¿De quién? ¿Y cuándo? –inquirió. Peridot se sintió algo incómoda de pronto. ¿No le estaba dando acaso una información demasiado valuable? Dejar el tema o intentar evitar dar una respuesta sería muy evidente además de contraproducente para con sus esfuerzos por afectar positivamente los sentimientos de Amethyst, por lo Peridot decidió que sólo quedaba un camino posible: ser medianamente sincera con Amethyst… y con ella misma.

–B-bueno, de tú y Pearl, naturalmente. La vez que las vi fusionarse estaba mayoritariamente sorprendida, pero pensar que eso es algo normal entre ustedes como la fu—Garnet –se corrigió abruptamente, para luego bufar–. No los sé…

Pero la reacción que obtuvo de la otra la descolocó completamente: Amethyst no parecía disgustada sino que de hecho estaba riéndose, y bastante estrepitosamente. Se sintió abochornada, pero también extrañamente aliviada.

–¿Estás celosa de mí y Pearl? Oh Peri –la cuarzo rió algún tiempo más, necesitando golpear hasta una de sus rodillas con su palma– Quiero decir, quiero a P., pero cuando nos fusionamos no es nada como cuando Ruby y Sapphire lo hace, ni tampoco sentimos lo que ellas sienten, o lo que Pearl siente por Rose. No somos Percy y Pierre, si así lo entiendes mejor.

–¡P-por supuesto que no lo son! ¡No estaba insinuando eso! –mintió claramente Peridot, casi pegándose a la pila de basura que tenía a su espalda. De pronto sintió que aceptar la invitación de Amethyst a su habitación en el templo había sido una pésima idea… pero que también había servido para quitarle un gran peso de encima. Suspiró, intentando relajarse un poco–. Bueno, aunque quizás tú sí eres un poco como Pierre. Eres la gema más superior en toda la faz de este planeta, después de todo. Eso es equivalente a la superior capacidad pulmonar de Pierre.

Amethyst volvió a reír, pero esta vez de un modo distinto: algo más silencioso, contenido. Dio un paso en dirección a Peridot, y luego otro. Peridot parpadeó un tanto sorprendida: podía ver sobre los labios ajenos bailar una sonrisa un tanto ladina, divertida pero también _algo más._

 _–_ Bueno, si yo soy Pierre quizás deberías dejar de prestar tanta atención a esa Paulette e intentar fusionarte conmigo.

– _… Oh my stars._

Amethyst dio un último paso adelante, el verde conoció al púrpura con suavidad y el estrépito de objetos cayendo al suelo resonó por todo el templo. A ninguna de las dos le importó.


End file.
